The present invention relates generally to computer systems and more particularly to handheld computer systems.
Various models of handheld computer systems, also commonly referred to as handheld computers, are sold by Data General Corporation of Westboro, Mass. under the name DATAGENIE.
One model of the DATAGENIE handheld computer which is sold by Data General Corporation of Westboro, Massachusetts is designed for application-specific data collection tasks, such as keeping records of inventory in the workplace.
Another model of the DATAGENIE handheld computer which is sold by Data General Corporation of Westboro, Mass. is designed for health care data collection tasks, such as monitoring the vital signs, test results and medication allocation for patients. As can be appreciated, this type of handheld computer has numerous clinical applications in the health care industry, such as ambulatory care, emergency care, in-home care, patient registration, patient diagnostics and medication management.
Handheld computers of the type described above are typically small in size, having a height of approximately 7.5 inches and a width of approximately 3.0 inches. Handheld computers of the type described above are also typically lightweight, having a weight in the range of approximately 14.0 ounces to approximately 15.0 ounces. In addition, handheld computers of the type described above are typically rugged in construction, having the capability of withstanding the physical shock of a four foot drop onto a concrete floor. As can be appreciated, handheld computers which are lightweight, small and rugged are highly portable devices which are capable of being used in a large range of potential applications, which is highly desirable.
Handheld computers of the type described above typically comprise a 1/4 VGA monochrome screen, a central processing unit (CPU), approximately 2 Megabytes of flash memory, a nickel metal hydride (NIMH) rechargeable battery and a wireless spread-spectrum radio.
Although well known and widely used in commerce, handheld computers of the type described above experience two notable drawbacks.
As a first drawback, it has been found that the 1/4 VGA monochrome screen is not desirable in certain applications. Specifically, it has been found that the 1/4 VGA monochrome computer screen is relatively small, thereby making it difficult for the operator to read data from the handheld computer. In addition, it has been found that the inability of the computer screen to produce color images limits the range of potential uses for the computer system.
As a second drawback, it has been found that the computer system is incapable of performing certain data collection tasks which are desirable in particular applications. In order to increase its range of possible data collection tasks, handheld computers of the type described above require the installation of additional electrical components. Installing additional electrical components significantly increases the overall size and weight of the handheld computer, thereby rendering the computer less portable, which is highly undesirable. Furthermore, it should be noted that increasing the weight of the handheld computer renders the device less rugged and durable. Specifically, the increase in weight increases the amount of physical shock absorbed on the handheld computer when dropped onto a hard surface, such as a concrete floor. In particular, it has been found that a considerable increase in the weight of the computer imparts too large a level of physical shock on the computer screen when the computer is dropped. Disposing a high level of physical shock on the computer screen when the computer is dropped causes the computer screen to flex significantly which, in turn, causes the computer screen to crack, thereby rendering it inoperable.
It is an object of this invention to provide a new and improved handheld computer system.
It is another object of this invention to provide a handheld computer system which has a large range of potential applications.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a handheld computer system as described above which is small.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a handheld computer system as described above which is lightweight.
It is another object of this invention to provide a handheld computer system as described above which rugged and durable.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a handheld computer system as described above which comprises a computer screen which is relatively large and which produces color images.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a handheld computer system which is designed to withstand a significant level of physical shock.
It is another object of this invention to provide a handheld computer system which is easy to use, can be readily manufactured and has a limited number of parts.